The Meaning of a Name
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun and Lillie come back home after finding out the gender of their upcoming child. Lillie then brings up a name that she has thought about for their child. Takes place 11 years after Ultra Sun/Moon. Happy Holidays!


**Hi everyone! I bring you with another Shiningsunshipping fic! I don't think there's been a pairing in which I've been truly invested in aside from this! Happy Holidays, and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Today was a joyous day beyond words for Sun and Lillie as they entered their house with a big smile on both of their faces. They just happened to come back from the hospital in Hau'oli City where Lillie was given an ultrasound in order to determine the gender of her baby as she neared the end of her second trimester. The doctor just so happened to inform the couple that the baby was 100% a girl. The news brought delight to the two, of course.

On the way back, Lillie couldn't stop being giddy about her unborn daughter, and the name that she was going to suggest to her husband Sun. Sun was excited to know that he was going to have a daughter to love and cherish.

Now, the couple rested in their living room, sitting on a couch.

"Easy there, Lillie, I know how happy you are right now." Sun advised as he couldn't help but laugh at Lillie's demeanor.

Lillie then embraced Sun in a tight hug out of impulse, which the latter reciprocated but gently. "Excuse me for acting this way, but I'm beyond ecstatic right now!" she exclaimed happily, nuzzling on the crook of his neck. "I'm going to have a daughter."

Patting her back, Sun nodded in response. "Yep, and that means you get to choose the name for her. So, what do you have in mind?"

Breaking away from Sun slightly, Lillie began to ponder on the name that she had in mind since the start of her pregnancy. "When you want to name something, you want to make sure that it has a meaning to it, right?"

"For the most part, yeah," Sun answered as he caressed his wife's hands with his, gently massaging them, "usually because it reflects on their character. At least, that's to my understanding."

"The reason I ask is because I want to name our daughter Rose." Lillie revealed.

"Oh, that's a beautiful name! What made you decide on that?" Sun asked as he was intrigued by the name.

"It was from my experience with mother back when I was very young." Lillie replied as she began to reminisce that event. "She and I were in the conservation area, and there was a bundle of roses of different colors around there. I was awed at their beauty, so I asked mother as to what made roses so special." She then paused for a bit.

"And, what did she say?" Sun insisted for Lillie to continue on with the story.

"Roses can symbolize harmony, friendship, unification, enthusiasm, gratitude, and so forth. Mother's words hold a bit of truth because look where we are now." she continued on as she recalled how her mother handed her a white rose that was defined as a symbol of humility and innocence.

"So that's why you chose that name. I'm sure that our daughter will inherit the best of those traits, truly." Sun said as he kissed Lillie for a brief moment.

"You don't mind the name?" Lillie asked. She was worried that Sun would dislike the name because it may have been viewed as uncreative to him.

"Of course not! Besides, I'm bad with naming stuff so no worries!" Sun reassured her as he enveloped her in a hug. Afterwards, he placed his hand on Lillie's stomach, where their child was growing.

"I can't wait to meet you, Rose. You're going to be as wise and beautiful as your mother." Sun proclaimed lovingly.

Lillie couldn't help but keep the grin on her face as her husband was still going on about a life with Rose. Sun and Lillie have always considered Nebby as their child, but now they would have a child of their very own, a daughter in fact. She felt a tear trickle down from one of her eyes.

Sun immediately noticed Lillie's reaction, and quickly asked as to what was wrong. "Lillie, are you okay?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Lillie sniffled slightly before she could begin to talk. "Sorry if I worried you for a bit, but I was just overjoyed after what you said. Again, forgive me if I acted odd."

Chuckling a bit, Sun had once again hugged Lillie. "It's not odd at all. Your happiness is what matters to me, Lillie."

"Thank you, Elio. For everything." Lillie thanked her husband by using his real name.

"You're too kind, Lillie." Sun replied as he rubbed her back in order to comfort her. "But now, we need plan out a date for the baby shower. Selene is going to have a blast."

Lillie knew that Sun's cousin was hyped for her pregnancy, she has updated her best friend constantly of her progress. She was bracing herself when she'd have to give the news to Selene about the gender of her baby. Lillie had also reminded herself that Selene and Gladion's wedding was coming soon in a few months.

"It's going to take a ton of effort to control her excitement, even with Gladion by her side." Lillie mentioned as she let go of Sun.

"Ahh, we'll manage just fine. But again, I really love the name that you have for our daughter. Plus, she'll love it as well." he affirmed to his wife as he thought about the meaning of the word rose.

"My pleasure," Lillie replied until she thought of something else, a sinister smirk on her face began to form, "however, you're going to have to come up with a name for our next child when the time comes."

Her response had left Sun flustered and stammered because of the implications of her words. "I-I don't know what to say, but I'll be sure to try my best."

Lillie rested her head on Sun's shoulder as she sat by his side, closing her eyes in the process with a content smile on her face. "I'll hold you to it, Elio." she insisted.

Sun then brought his arm around Lillie's waist, bringing her closer to him.

While they were basking in their presence, they imagined how their friends and family would react to the revelation of the gender of their baby and the name that'd be given to her. Their family was growing, just one step at a time. Sun then pondered on the task on what to name their future child, or children if Lillie were to somehow have twins.

' _Apollo? No that's too obvious. Eliana? Hmmm, maybe.'_


End file.
